


The Matriarch and the Midwife

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The end of the Virgin Goddesses [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: The lonely virgin goddess goes to a wedding, where she encounters a familiar face.Currently envisioning for the Immortals and Zeus' mortal ConsortsMaia - Charlize TheronHestia - Drew BarrymoreDemeter- Uma ThurmanHera - Clare KramerFreya - Brie LarsonAphrodite - Judi BowkerArtemis - Ursula AndressAthena - Susan FleetwoodAmphritite - Natalie DormerMetis - Vida TaylorPersephone - Iyari LimonEuropa - Charisma CarpenterLamia - Mercedes McNab





	The Matriarch and the Midwife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Queen/gifts).

The wedding was taking place today. Following the death of Tartarus; Nemesis was free to remarry. And after 50 millenia; the recently freed Prometheus was the lucky groom. Hestia felt that uncomfortable feeling that she always felt at weddings. Athena and Artemis had recently married. Hestia was happy for them, but it reminded her that she was the last true virgin goddess. And now Nemesis was marrying Prometheus. Poseidon and Amphitrite were walking hand in hand. Amphitrite was wearing very little. Hestia bit her lip as she stared at Amphitrite's almost completely exposed bottom. Not for the very time, she felt her jealousy towards her brother grow. Peitho and Hermes can't keep their hands off each other, groping and feeling each other up. Peitho's lust stirs something ugly in Hestia. She reminds herself of her vow before Peitho unveils herself. "Between Peitho and Amphitrite; I bet you count yourself lucky! Seeing my son with that lust bag makes me sick!" Hestia has to bite back her giggles. Trust Maia to cheer her up.

"Are you feeling better, Maia?" "What after Hera cursed me? Considering what you dear sister has to live with; I consider it rather a blessing. I could have ended up like poor Metis!" Hestia's eyes narrowed at the name. Metis was Hestia's great love, before Zeus snatched her up and consumed her. Just like Cronus.....Hestia fought back the thought. Thinking of their bastard, carnivorous father made her mad. The part where she burnt his testicles always lifted her spirits though. Truly she hated the male deities; they were nothing but cruel. At least Athena and Artemis had each other. Athena....Metis' daughter....who should have been hers, not Zeus. "Sorry....I forgot about you two." "It's ok, Maia. At least part of her lives on in Athena." "And don't Athena and Artemis look like the happiest couple in all creation! Virgin Goddesses they called themselves; makes me laugh. With all of Artemis' nymphs and Athena's Pallas, Myrmex, Arachne heck I heard even that pretty Medusa before Poseidon ruined her! I doubt anyone who saw their fun would ever honestly call them anything approaching virgins!" Hestia couldn't help but laugh at that. A few calls of shhhh came her way. Hestia reminded the ones who would silence her, who the original fire god was, causing several to bite their tongues to keep from screaming.

"That was hot!" Hestia had to keep her hands on her mouth. Once again; Maia was hilarious. "Prometheus is very lucky. Nemesis is a beauty! Not unlike Amphitrite and that exposed buttocks of hers!" "You would think that the Goddess of the Sea would know enough to cover up!" "Poseidon is being a jerk to you, dear. He knows how you fancy a round, delicious bottom!" "I wish I could say I could. But I am the last virgin goddess....is that Freya, the Norse War Goddess of Lust, Gold, Death and Fire with Aphrodite?" "Freya has decided that her husband Od is in really Aphrodite. After she re-incarnated into Zeus' daughter, it's no surprise." "Lucky Aphrodite! Freya's red flowing locks and busty power....I can only imagine!" declared Hestia, wistfully. "You are far pretty than she could ever be!" declared Maia. Hestia beamed at Maia, taking in her long blonde hair and gorgeous face. She could hardly blame her stupid little brother for wanting her. But Zeus never had any self-control. Nothing could have stopped him, not even Typhon when it came to beautiful beings.

"Look at poor Promy! He looks so blissfully happy! Nemesis will eat him for breakfast. Just like she did Tartarus. Didn't she also have a woman?" "Zeus' first wife Themis was her woman and Zeus' at the same time. He got them both pregnant, but after the births; Nemesis had her. Poor girl was sexed into oblivion....lucky bitch!" "Don't say that, darling. Didn't Zeus cause her to re-incarnate?" "She re-incarnated plenty of times; but as punishment; Zeus re-incarnated her as his daughter. Ironically as Nyx's daughter." "Wasn't she the daughter of Nyx anyway?" "Yes, first one of the original primordials. Then Erebus's daughter. Then Oceanus' and finally Zeus'." "He would rut with anything. He would probably sleep with a pig; if he thought she winked at him!" Hestia looked at Maia with a raised eyebrow. After all Maia was yet another of Zeus' conquests. "Over my brother, are you?" "I was never into him in the first place. But I'm beautiful and he made it clear what refusal meant. A lifetime in Tartarus....no thank you!" Hestia's eyes widened. "I doubt I was the first Titaness he threatened. He forgot how many of us when over to his side to save you guys! Heck, when I....." Maia suddenly stopped, seeming pensieve. Hestia reached for her hand, gently caressing it. Maia relaxed, exposing her white teeth in a brilliant beam to the Goddess of Families. "Thank you, sweetie. I just get mad too much sometimes!" Hestia nodded at Maia; keep their hands interlocked as the ceremony finally concluded.

"Would you like some ambrosia?" offered Maia. "Desperately!" confessed Hestia. "It's on its way!" Hestia observed Maia as she left to get them a drink. Had Maia always been so beautiful? Yes, even with her curse. "Maia, eh? Finally looking to get someone, dear sister?" "Hello Demeter. I see Zeus and Hera are having fun!" Demeter smirked as she watched Hera glared at Zeus as he eyed some of the female guests. "At least Hades is keeping an eye on my Persephone. I don't trust Zeus to respect even the father-daughter boundary!" "She has a vagina, that's all Zeus needs. Sometimes not even that!" Demeter laughed at that. "Too true. That boy, what was his name? Ganymede? Honestly it's a good thing, he is immortal or some disease of the genitals would have taken him eons ago!" Hestia nodded her head, watching Maia again. "Why aren't you with her, now?" "She is my friend and I am a virgin! I swore to do so for peace!" "Poseidon has that pretty Amphitrite; she of the exposed bottom to take care of him. You fancied her, didn't you?" "Not as much as Maia or Metis!" Demeter squeezed her older sister's hands. "I am sorry about Metis. Athena should have been your daughter with Metis; not Zeus. You are so much wiser than our dear brother. So please don't make the same mistake twice. Maia is wonderful, gorgeous and clever. Apollo has had so many lovers and refers to Cyrene as his fiancee. Athena and Artemis have known more nymphs in their marriage than Poseidon and Dionysus combined. There are no impediments at all. Heck, Hera will be thrilled as there is one less love rival for her affections with Zeus. Though, knowing Maia; I doubt anything they did was remotely consensual." "Maia told me that Zeus threatened her with Tartarus." "Heck he did that with both Europa, Leda and Io. Nothing stops him. So why should anything stop you? Take care, dear sister!" "Thanks, Demy!"

Hera watched as Zeus excused himself to get some ambrosia. But Hera saw what he was looking at. The Phoenician Queen Lamia was one of the few mortal at the wedding and her sparkling eyes and very enticing form was enough for another of Zeus' chicanery. "Beat him at his own game and give in to me, sister!" "Demy, don't be strange! You are my sister and I am the Goddess of Women and Marriage. I don't cheat!" Demeter stroked Hera's legs, making her squirm. "D-Demy, I'm ticklish! Don't!" "You are starting to smell interested!" "N-no....I;m going to lose control of my b-bladder!" tittered Hera, her giggles increasing. "You are no fun! You could at least take a swim, with your lonely sister!" "How is our actually lonely sister Hestia doing? Because if Zeus thinks he can force her to keep that ridicilous oath as he, Apollo and Poseidon philander; I will set him straight for good!" "I think the Titaness Maia is entertain her!" "Maia???? No, not Maia! That horny, evil viper! We can't let her near..." "You know Zeus forced himself on her! He has done it before!" "She tried to seduce me, for Gaia's sake! My curse of endless lust is exactly what she deserves, but not for Hestia!" "Did you know that she tried the seduction after Maia asked Zeus for Hestia's hand?" "She....wanted to marry Hestia? I mean I am not surprised, our darling sister is a rare beauty! But I mean..." "Hera, Hermes is a trickster...but he did invent that Speed Force thing that has done so well for us all! And it's not like she consented. And after all, Hestia likes her. After what Zeus did to Metis, doesn't she deserve someone nice? And Maia is very beautiful." "I suppose so. Very well, I will lift the endless lust curse!" "Or wait until she makes Hestia a Goddess like the rest of us?" Hera watched as Hestia drank from Maia's cup. She couldn't remember having ever seen Hestia so happy. "Those two will be next! Completely perfect for one another." Hera turned to see Freya, sitting on a golden chair, dipping wine into Aphrodite's throat. Freya made Hera nervous. Her powers were not unlike Athena's.....and she made Hera feel things she did not want to feel.

"Our brother knew the redhead." "Your brother should be the God of Sex, the way he gets about! But I doubt he could compare to me or Dite!" Aphrodite finished her wine, giggling and staring at the busty redheaded warrior with lust. "I think Dite and I will congratulate the married couple and go. Let us know when your Fire Goddess sister and her pretty Giant get married." "Titans are not Giants!" "They are bigger than us, that is enough. Best wishes!" "Look at those two!" stated Demeter as Freya and Aphrodite went to wish Nemesis and Prometheus well. "The daughters they will probably produce! Olympus and Asgard will be full to the brim in a year!" "Less than that! That Freya scares me. She has so much magic and fire! That Thor is a dunderhead, but she is a legitimate threat to Olympus!" "A threat to Aprhodite's body too, lucky bitch!" "Oh Demy, I am sure you will find someone worthy of you!" Demeter moans as Hera's arms held her tight. "I already have and she married my adulterous brother!" 

Zeus was about to see to Lamia when Apollo stopped him. "Father....is Hestia dancing with Maia?" "Don't be stupid, boy! Why would Hestia dance with her?" "I think you should look, Father!" Father was about to slap his stupid son, when he saw what he was looking at. Maia and Hestia were dancing together, totally lost in each other's eyes. Maia had shrunk herself down to be closer to Hestia's height. But she was still at least a foot or two taller. Worse than this was the look in Hestia's eyes. Zeus felt his eyes narrow. Hestia had sworn an oath, he would not have her break it. "Father....I have Cyrene now! And Poseidon has Amphitrite. Can you not let Hestia have Maia? I feel guilty that I, Lord of Music, Medicine and the Arts, have caused so much pain to poor Hestia. Artemis and Athena have each other....would Hermes' mother not best be suited for Hestia?" "It is not for you..." "Zeus, please let my sister have Maia. It would make her happy. That is why I am removing my curse once Maia takes her innocence!" Zeus stared at Hera with astonishment, she never withdrew her curses willingly. "I second the motion, brother dear!" added Demeter, her arms firmly around Hera. Zeus found familiar thoughts bubbling about having both Hera and Demeter at once. But he dismissed them and declared "It is not for you to decide this, either of you! I am the King of Olympus..." "And I am the Goddess of Marriage and the Queen! Think carefully Zeus or your next transformation shall be permanent!" "I second that!" agreed Demeter, her eyes blazing with the power of the Earth. "Even the two of us cannot hope to..." "So do we, Father!" Hades' eyes blazed into his brother's. "Persephone and I are in accord, Zeus. Let Hestia be happy." Zeus felt his blood boil. "Even the Four..." "Six, Father!" Zeus saw Athena watching him. Zeus was no fool. Even the four of them could not defeat him, but Athena might be able to by herself. And with Artemis by her side and the six....Zeus would find himself resurrecting and into who know what. "Fine, if Hestia wants to be Maia's second choice; so be it!" 

Zeus went to storm out before he heard a gasp. The gasp came from his Daughter Eris. Hestia and Maia were still dancing, but their lips and it seemed the rest of them were intertwined. While Hestia remained relatively pure; it was obvious that would not last soon. Zeus turned to where Lamia was still drinking, unaware and turned himself into Europa. "Would you like to dance?" Lamia turned to see, her pupils dilating heavily as she drank in Europa's form. "Depends on the dance." "And he is off!" noted Demeter as Zeus/Europa took Lamia into his arms and disappeared. "Hestia is happy, let Zeus have the wenchy Queen. He will be the sorrier!" Demeter looked puzzled before her eyes widened. "Hera! You didn't!" Hera beamed back. "Wait till Zeus wakes up tomorrow!" 

Hestia had waited all her Immortal Life for this. Maia was beautiful, Maia was funny; Maia....was hers. Maia had always known who she really wanted. She would never reveal that Zeus had taken Hestia's form during his first so called seduction before revealing the truth. Nor of her tears when she discovered the trick and Zeus' threat came his cruel exposure following her lesbian tryst. Hestia and Maia were going to be together. Finally the Midwife and the Matriarch were one.


End file.
